


Corrupted memories

by KellyDrake6



Series: FebuWhump2021 [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Detroit Evolution, FebuWhump2021, Febuwhumpday12, M/M, Poor gavin, who are you?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyDrake6/pseuds/KellyDrake6
Summary: Nines gets injured on patrol, when he wakes up he doesn't know who gavin is.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: FebuWhump2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154687
Kudos: 14





	Corrupted memories

It wasn't often nines needed to go to an android facility, but when he did the entire precint knew something had gone horribly wrong during a case or patrol that he and gavin had been handling. And today it had gone so fucked up, that nines had been unconscious with what looked like a dent in his head and gavin was no where to be found when tina had caught up to where nines' last known location was. So now gavin sat at the androids bed side in such a deja vu moment, that he had to check the date a few times, as ada was also texting periodically to check on her friend.

It had been over 3 hours since the technicians managed to get the dent out of nines' head, as well as get him back upto his usual parameters due to the fact that he'd lost quite a bit of thirium. Gavin couldn't help but watch the androids LED, which had gone from bright red to a strange yellow colour "cmon tin can, you've faced worse than this" he says as the technicians had told gavin to talk to him in order to see how well he was responding. For a few seconds the LED circled to a calm blue, which calmed gavins anxious mind as that had to be a good sign, for the love of fuck please let it be a good sign. 

He smirks slightly "i know ya can hear me, open your eyes idiot" he says fondly, watching as nines' LED remained blue this time and he began to twitch. It was then gavin knew that he was starting to come back online, as he always seemed to twitch whenever the android was coming out of rest mode. Gavin held his breath for several long moments, but soon nines' familiar blue eyes were visable and gavin relaxed almost instantly "there he is, 'bout damn time too" he says with a wide smile as he grabs his boyfriend's hand and ran his thumb over his knuckles. 

Nines looked around the room in confusion before his eyes settled on gavin "how ya feeling nines?" He asks when the other doesn't speak, instead just stares at him in a way he'd never done before "my head hurts but im back to optimal parameters" he says, tilting his head questionably "so you're good? Ready to head home?" Gavin asks as he stands up ready to talk to dr schaeffer "can i ask you something?" Nines asks as his LED turns a brighter yellow than usual, not used to nines asking permission for anything gavin pauses and nods in confusion "who are you?" Nines asks, causing gavin to freeze and shake his head with a nervous laugh "you know who i am tin can" he says as he turns to face him properly. 

When nines shakes his head with a look of pure confusion gavin feels his heart stop "don't fucking joke nines" he says, his voice breaking slightly from anxiety and emotions that only nines could bring out "im not, i dont know who you are" nines says in a soft tone that shows that he's sorry for upsetting him. Gavin can only stare at the man he loves in devastation before he rushes out of the room to get maria. He doesn't go back to nines' room, instead heading outside to smoke and ring tina "hey! I was just about to call, how is he?" Tina's happy voice greets him after a couple of rings, when he doesn't answer straight away tina's tone immediately changes to concern "Gavin?" She asks gently as if knowing just how freaked out he is without him having to say a word. 

Instead he lets out a noise between a groan and a sob "he doesn't know who i am" he says quietly, listening to tina's sharp intake of breath before she mutters something to chris "do you want me there?" She asks as she always has done whenever something in gavins life has spectacularly fucked up "yeah, sure" he grunts as dr schaeffer walks in his direction "gotta go t" he whispers before hanging up to give the tech his full attention. He can already tell it's bad news just by the way she smiles at him "whats the verdict?" He asks before the silence surrounding them gets awkward. 

Dr. Maria shakes her head slightly "certain memories have been corrupted, this might sort itself out or it could be permanent" she says almost regretfully as gavin's heart once again stops and he shakes his head in denial "no, it can't be that! He might still be confused or something!" He yells as tina, who had heard the back end of what had been said places a hand on his arm to try and calm him. Maria smiles sadly again which tells gavin all he needs to know, he might possibly be losing the best thing that had ever happend to him.


End file.
